


The way it should have been

by craftybookworm25



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Eviellan, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftybookworm25/pseuds/craftybookworm25
Summary: Just finished bingeing The Letter of the King. I wanted to create a more fleshed out world, more world building, than the series has. More scenes with the novices, more Fossipo scenes, some explanations of plot points and more Eviellan.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Lavinia/Tiuri (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Revelations of the father

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be long, if I ever write it. This is my first time actually attempting to write something so long. I hope you enjoy my attempt for more world building and a fix it.

“Your father was a Shaman.”

Tiuri stared at his mother, imploring her to continue. This was the first time she talked about his birth father without any prompting.

She held up a green talisman, letting the fire’s glow shine on it. 

“This was his. He wore it everyday. It might help you with the voices.”

Tiuri reached out his small 6 year old hands, letting his mother drop the talisman into them.


	2. Questions for the readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter. I want to see what everyone would like to read, so it would help if you could answer the questions below so I can make that possible!

Should I keep the chapters short, like the first one, or make them longer and more connected?

If it’s short then it will probably be more like connected drabbles, or short snippets like the first chapter.  
  


Should the group come together when they are kids, so they have more interactions and the relationship is a bit different?

What plot points would you like to see?

I’m going to try to go more into Tiuri’s father being a shaman and the voices, but should he have powers?

If he does, it wouldn’t be like Lavinia’s power, it would be more about divination, healing, nature, or relating to spirits. Which would y’all like?

I know he was really young when they escaped Eviellan but would y’all like him to remember more about it? Like either he just remembers or he lived in Eviellan longer and remembers more?

  
In this era, should there be homophobia in the society? Or should we let Fossipo be together without angst?

And any suggestions on what you think I should write? It can literally be anything and I will try to fit it into the preexisting outline.

I hope to see y’all’s answers and suggestions soon! And a reminder to be safe, wash your hands, don’t touch you face, and practice social-distancing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiuri remembered a time when the Wind used to dance. She doesn’t dance anymore.

Tiuri remembered a time when the Wind used to dance. 

She would pick up leaves from the ground, swirling them around him. Playfully nipping his nose, the Wind taught him how to dance like Her. Flowing through the motions. Not resisting, but going around obstacles. Light, but fast. Flexible, yet strong. Whenever he was in danger of falling after such long practice, She would help him up. Pushing his small arms and legs into the correct positions, touches as gentle as his mother’s.

The Wind was his first friend. She had always been there, ever since his birth.

She would bring him fragrances and whispers from far off lands, letting him explore the world around him even when he stood still.

If only he had known what the whispers were saying. Then the Wind wouldn’t have had to bring him the smell of fire, and blood, and death.

The stench of rotting corpses littered the air.

The Wind brought him the news that the soldiers were coming, but it was too late. Baba was dead. Tiuri and his mother were still alive, but not for long.

The Sun beat down on them, filling them up with remorseful energy, as they continued the dig graves. Graves which would be their own. The Wind brought a final whisper of a man who was against all of this, who was trying to save his people, before She went silent. 

Tiuri remembered a time when the Wind used to dance. She doesn’t dance anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baba means Dad/Father in many languages; including Arabic and Turkish. I just felt it fit here. What language do y’all think Eviellan (is that the name of the language as well?) should be like the most? 
> 
> So my idea here is that everything has a spirit. The more elemental, the more powerful the spirit. So the Wind and the Sun are like 2 of the most powerful. Tiuri can understand the spirits, who teach him their elements. This is different from Lavinia, who has the power to control the elements without the permission of the spirits. If Tiuri wasn’t able to learn from the spirits he wouldn’t have these powers.
> 
> Also should Tiuri be able to speak to the dead or to communicate with them? Speaking means he would be able to see them physically (but others can’t unless he allows them to) and speak using words. Communicate means he wouldn’t be able to see them physically but his feelings are so connected to the spirit’s at that point in time that he can translate the feelings into words.


End file.
